1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a portable pulling apparatus. More specifically, a pulling apparatus having novel linkage means and end connections is adapted for connection to and operation by a hand held air chisel or the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various types of extractor devices are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,598, for example, discloses a hand held hammer-type extractor which may be used for extracting rods, pins or tools from the means which may be holding them. That invention includes two relatively movable impact members in a hammer cylinder, one of which is provided to grip or hold the rod or pin to be extracted, the other member being actuated by fluid pressure to impart blows of impact in a rearward direction directly to the pin carrying member. That device, however, would most likely be relatively expensive to manufacture because of its complexity. Additionally, it is a self-contained unit rather than an attachment for an existing air chisel capable of other uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,873 discloses another extractor device utilized for removing drill bits from holes. That device may be operated by compressed air and utilizes a single pivot lever attached to a fulcrum pin to obtain the leverage needed to withdraw a drill bit. Because of the configuration of that device, it is not suitable for use in areas of limited space.
Various types of linking mechanisms designed to provide an inwardly directed pulling action resulting from an outwardly directed applied force are also known in the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,829,696 and 2,738,748, for example, each disclose linkage mechanisms which accomplish that objective. Each of these linking mechanisms, however, includes a relatively large number of components and requires a relatively large working area.
There remains a need, therefore, for a portable pulling apparatus or extractor which is simple in design and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. There further remains a need for a pulling apparatus which may be attached to existing hand held air chisels and the like. There still further remains a need for a pulling apparatus which is compact for use in areas of limited space. Finally, there remains a need for an extractor or pulling apparatus which includes a compact and relatively simple linkage mechanism having a minimum number of components to provide a pulling action from an applied pushing force.